


Kitten of my Life

by Depressed_Ravenclaw



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Ravenclaw/pseuds/Depressed_Ravenclaw
Summary: Takaba Akihito was set up by his cousin Sudou Shuu to marry into the Asami clan. As an Omega Akihito had no right to refuse the marriage, but his wild spirit would not be tamed by an Alpha, at least that is what he liked to believe. But this is exactly what the desert clan leader and Alpha was looking for in his bride.First time poster (I'm not sure how all of this works so please bear with me)The beginning is GoT inspired.





	1. The Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, I am a long time lurker on this site but never had the confidence to make my own account. For a short TLDR I obtained my Master's Degree in Finance last week and as someone who suffers from severe depression this site and the stories I read on a daily basis here have helped me greatly to survive. Thus, I thought maybe now I could give back to the community that has helped me so greatly by sharing this story. Thank you to all the authors out there, you do more for people than you know. Please bear with me since I have never used any sites like this before (only for reading). The beginning is GoT inspired, but will not develop too much into it (it's not as dark I hope).

The breeze that the sea carried into the open windows of the small summer palace was greatly appreciated among the workers and maids bustling to finish the preparations. The white marble of the palace was decorated with pastel silk curtains and rose gold oriental rugs. In one of the rooms facing the view of the sea was a large bathroom with an ornate mosaic bathtub facing the balcony that lead in the welcoming breeze of air. The bathtub was being filled with a milky substance, oils and rose petals. The sent of the water mixed with the sea breeze gave out a relaxing and peaceful atmosphere.

Two figures stood in the balcony facing the sea but not quite visible from the large open doors. The younger of the two, a lanky blond with fake blue eyes and a more feminine stature, turned to the older, dark-haired, husky gentleman.

“When will they meet? “, Sudou Shuu asked with urgency.

“Soon, sire.” The older man answered. “The clan does not reside in these parts for the summer. The weather is too hot even for them. They are bound to travel through here as soon as the next moon.”

"And will he like him? The Sheikh? It is important that he likes him!” Sudou pressed.

“Your cousin is quite the exotic creature. His blue eyes alone should be enough to make the Sheikh turn his head.”, the older gentleman assured.

“Good. I need an army to reclaim my homeland. A strong army that will defeat the Arbatov clan and take revenge for chasing me out. Me! The rightful ruler of Nippon! I curse that clan for all eternity.”, Sudou spat in rage.

“Soon sire. The Sheikh will pay good money for your cousin as a bride. The Asami clan is always particularly generous when it comes to these things. Then you can use that money to buy yourself an army and ships from the Sion empire. You should be well equipped to take over your homeland.” the older said pouring more wine into a golden chalice.

“Good. Very good”, the blond said pleased.

Inside, a young boy not older than 16 sat listening to the outsider’s conversation. The French language that the other two spoke, was supposed to prevent unwanted listeners, but the young blond was very well versed in it and was listening with care and attention. His young hart filled with worry and sadness throughout the conversation. Young Takaba Akihito was no fool. He knew that as an omega he had no right to refuse his cousin’s wishes of marrying him off. But he was not going to go down easily, he himself would deem his alpha worthy or not. However, he could not deny that the rumors, that the maids were whispering to him during the night, were not of major concern to him. The Sion warriors were said to be of huge stature, tan and muscular. The Asami house, in particular, was predominantly dark-haired with stunning golden eyes that pierce your very soul. Additionally, they were rumoured to be very violent, both in battel and bed.  
With a sigh Akihito sank more into the bathwater, attempting to wash away his worries. He rose back up when he heard the others come in.

“You need to make yourself as pretty as possible, we need the Sheikh to like you.”, Sudou addressed his cousin.

“I don’t want to get married to someone I do not know. I want to go home.”, Akihito answered stubbornly. Sudou gritted his teeth.

“I too want to go home. But they took it from us. There is nothing left there that is ours. Not our mothers, not our fathers, nothing. We are all that is left of the royal family. You are a omega and you will do as I tell you. You will please the Sheikh and then I can go back and reclaim our home.”, the older commanded. “I will send back for you when I have established myself as the rightful ruler once more”, he lied shamelessly.

The two cousins stared at each other in a battle of wills.

“I guarantee you my sir, you will not find a better alpha then Asami Ryuichi.”, the older man tried to reassure the young blond. Akihito could only stare in doubt and uneasiness.


	2. The Impending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there again. Thank you all so much for your kind and encouraging feedback and the Kudos! I feel honored to receive comments from regular readers (I recognize all of your screen names from other stories ... no I'm not a stalker ^^). Thank you for showing interest in this story, which really inspired me to write the next installment.

The next few days were hazy in Akihito’s memory. The palace staff seemed to be running in circles. Polishing, cleaning, decorating and sweeping every inch. Akihito’s nose scrunched at their Sisyphean daily tasks. It seemed utterly ridiculous to be cleaning with such vigor when all the windows were constantly open, letting all the sand and dust right back inside. Most of the time he could be found in the small garden that was planted in the middle of the tiny palace. The smell of flowers from every corner of their world calmed him and in the shade of the bushes he could nap in peace.

Most importantly he was out of the way of Sudou, who has taken to pacing around the property at a frenzy that made all the staff nervous. Day by day he grew more and more impatient. And the more impatient he got the more poisonous his words became. “When will the savages arrive already?!”, could be heard throughout the day on multiple occasions. Their host, a Barun Yamazaki, was of suspect nature to Akihito. He had never been told by his family of a foreign friend across the great ocean. The circumstances that lead them to be guests at this desert palace were malarkey at best.  
From time to time Akihito head the Barun click his tongue at the antics of his cousin. Yamazaki did not seem to enjoy their presence, which made Akihito wonder what the Barun was getting out of this entire deal. They had very little gold with them as they escaped, relying mostly on the people who claimed to be still loyal to their house. And yet, at soon as Yamazaki caught his eye the former quickly put a fake smile on his face. 

On a particularly hot day, a bird arrived carrying a message from the Asami clan, indicating that they will be arriving in three days. 

“About time!”, Sudou exclaimed. “I don’t deserve to be kept waiting. I am a king.”

“Yeah, In your head.”, muttered Akihito under his breath. 

“You will do well to remember to respect me, cousin. I could have sold you to the first bidder when we arrived here at the Empire of Sion. But out of the goodness of my heart and because you are my blood, I restrained myself.”

Blood my sweet butt. Akihito huffed in his mind. Everyone knows that Aunt, Sudou’s mother, was sleeping with all the palace staff before and after the children were born. The mere fact that Sudou had to dye his hair blond proved that he did not possess the Sudou bloodline passed down to Akihito by his own mother, the former king’s sister. 

The tension in the dining room could be cut with a knife. Hastily Barun Yamazaki intervened.

“What great joy. I will make all the preparations for the young royal. Ami!”, he clapped his hands for his servant girl. She stumbled over to him bowing before the table. “Draw a bath, have his hair trimmed and braided, if even possible, and then show me the silks we have talked about.” With a wave of a hand, he dismissed her. 

“Braided?”, Akihito wondered. Never before had he seen a man’s hair be braided, even in Nippon it was a rare sight for a woman. 

“Yes, my sir. In Sion when I man is been defeated in battle his hair must be grown and braided to show the shame of losing. Should he then be victorious, he may cut off the braided link.”, Yamazaki explained. “For omega such as yourself a braid indicates that the mating has not taken place, the alpha will then cut the hair when a bite has been successfully planted and ownership has been taken. Your hair is quite short, it will be a challenge to braid it successfully.” 

“Savages.”, Sudou remarked while taking another sip of wine. “How terribly unkempt.” 

“How long is Asami`s hair then?”, Akihito wondered.

“The Sheikh has never been defeated. He cuts his hair regularly. Come, my sir, they are ready for you.”

And with that Akihito was swept away by a gaggle of maids. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Many miles away a dark horse faced the setting sun and a rider, cloaked in dark linen, watched it disappear into the mountains of sand on the horizon. 

“I wonder what he looks like, the foreign omega.”, a voice spoke from behind the rider. 

“Kou! Keep your thoughts to yourself. Do not disturb the lord with your nonsense, he is resting.”, sharply whispered a second voice. 

“As if you are not curious as well Takato! We are riding the long way because of this. It better be worth all the trouble.”, Kou complained loudly as they were setting up the Sheiks personal tent. 

The rider smirked his signature smirk. Yes. He was curious as well. The Barun claimed the omega to be the chance of a lifetime. However, the alpha was very picky when it came to partners. The prospect of a spoiled little royal that only looked pretty did not particularly strike him as appealing. But this time he had decided to take a gamble. Perhaps this omega was different than all the others that came before him. 

“Kou! You will stop questioning the lord’s decisions. He could have you killed even if you are betrothed to the Vezir! Know your place.”, Takato lectured.

Asami smirked again. Softly he petted his steed as it descended from a small hill surrounding their tent site. His two most trusted men approached him. His advisor and right-hand man Vezir, Kirishima Kei and his head of commander Janesin, Suoh Kazumi, had not only grown up with him, they were also all partially related by blood. 

“I advise you tell your spouse not to become all too distressed Kazumi. Takato will have trouble giving birth at this rate.”, remarked Asami.

“I will reprimand the cause of his distress, my lord”, answered Kirishima instead of the usually silent Janesin. “The weather is in our favor. We should be arriving at the seaside by early noon. From there we can take the open road.”

“Good. Call everyone to rest, we shall not take any breaks until we reach the open road tomorrow.”

“Yes, Asami-sama.” The two alphas excused themselves for the evening. 

Asami Ryuichi turned once more to let the last rays of sunlight wash over his body. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I heard he can squeeze water out of a rock.”

“I heard he beheads everyone he lays with.” 

“I heard he has the women lay with horses for better breeding.”

The small palace was filled with whispers despite it being late evening. The maids were arguing back and forth about the things they had heard about the Asami clan. Each rumor more horrifying than the next. They had no regard for the young blond they were washing and grooming, who was feeling more and more sick to the stomach. 

“I heard all the alphas want him dead because he seduces every omega male or female.”, Ami inserted. 

“Yes, I heard that too. They say he looks like one of the gods.”

“We shall see soon. We can all peak from the kitchen storage room when they arrive at the entrance.”

“What would you like braided into your hair Akihito-sama? Pearls? Lapis Lazuli? Golden beads?” one of the young maids finally directed her attention to Akihito. 

“Eeh. I do not know.”, Akihito answered perplexed. “I have never done this before.”

Ami examined him long and hard. “Give him the Lapis bead to bring out the eyes and a white alabaster bead to symbolize fertility and have the closure piece gold.”, she decided. His hair was too short as it was layered, and the maids were only able to use a few strands to make one small braid at the right side of his head.

“This is no good. He does not look like a bride, the hair is too short, his complexion is too fair, and he does not know the customs”, complained the old head maid. “The Sheik will feel offended at the offer that our master is making and will have us burned alive in the palace.”

“Have any of you ever met him? Has he come here before?”, Akihito blurred out. 

“Of course not. The Sheik never travels here. When I was younger his father came a few times in passing. But that was before they built that big city Dracaena halfway to the Sion capital. Now no one of relevance passes through the open road here.”

“And what was he like, his father I mean?”, Akihito wondered. 

“Regal and frightening at the same time. You ask too many questions for an omega. Ah no good, they will kill us all”, the head maid muttered at she walked away. 

Better dead than enslaved. Thought Akihito, while climbing into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a feel-good note of the day: In the metro this morning, when I was heading to work, a tiny Japanese boy turned in the crowded cart and said to his father out of nowhere "Papa, I love you." .... I kyaaaaed so hard, rip my heart. Why are Japanese people so cute UwU?


	3. The Display

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you very much again for all the love and support. Here is the next installment, have a lovely day. Please let me know if there are any formatting issues ^^.

As the sun rose from the east, the horses could be heard galloping across the pressed sand. The Sion riders were smart to take the paths that had particularly hard surfaces to avoid accidentally falling into quicksand. After all they were traveling many weeks across the Sion empire. Now that it was summer the daytime was unbearably long, and the horses grew tired faster. Thus, the travelers set off under the cloak of darkness and rode until the weather reached its ultimate peak.

Some might say that traveling across the desert in summer is madness, but all the members of this traveling party made no remark as they were determined to follow their leader wherever he went. It was of utmost importance to keep the Sheikh safe as enemies of the empire could be found throughout the land. 

Asami rode ahead of the pack, thinking back to what led them to take upon this journey. Nippon, even if across the vast sea, people would still occasionally emerge from there. It was easily recognized as their inhabitants had predominantly light-colored hair, while Sion mostly consisted of black-haired folk. Asami`s gaze turned back to his pack where the omega of his entourage rode together. Takato, in particular, had light brown hair sparkling with gold streaks when hit by the sunlight. His mother came from Nippon as a slave, sold by some nobleman together with dozens of other women. Takato was born into a Barun house but was not given the recognition of being a son. His father gave him as a gift to the Asami clan, for a better trading condition, to work as a servant. He had been 7 when he set foot into the Asami palace. He was a fast learner and a great help to Kazumi`s younger sister, an omega herself. Kazumi valued his sister above all except Asami himself. Thus, he often found himself spending time with her and Takato. With Kazumi being stoic and silent for the most part, 8 years later his sister lost her patience. 

“I can’t do it, so you have to. Mark him already and don’t let another alpha take him. I have had it with you brother!”, Suoh Mari exclaimed trying to shake her giant older brothers’ statue. The tiny black-haired girl in her pale pink sari glared daggers every time that story was being told at their dinner table.

Thus, during Takato`s first heat Kazumi put his claim and Takato himself could not be more pleased. They were a good match as Suoh preferred a smart, collected and homey omega. And Takato preferred an alpha that did not demand the impossible and gave him enough freedom to go about his day. Children, they decided would wait until Mari herself was married, which proved difficult as she was just as picky as Ryuichi when it came to partners. 

Kou, on the other hand, had joined them just 12 full moons ago. His parents, both of Sion descent, had died from a disease leaving Kou an orphan. Being from a rural poor part of town, he had summoned the courage to rob the next noble that would head his way. Which turned out to be a very unsuspecting Kirishima Kei. Naturally, Kirishima would not allow such indignity to befall him and caught the thief with ease. The spitfire attack that followed was surprising, to say the least. Kei brought him back to the palace as an assistant, since Kou`s inquisitive mind challenged Kei`s intellect keeping him sharp and thinking outside the box. They became engaged a full moon past and were waiting for Kou`s heat to make the claim official. 

Coming back to the matter at hand. Asami now a full-fledged man of 21, was being told left and right to settle down. However, the dark-haired men and women that found themselves into his bed at night did not satisfy his hunger. He was not sure what it was that was missing. As a Sheikh he had it all, the brain, intelligence, and body. No matter what he touched he had the ability to master. All, but to find a permanent partner. It comes naturally to no surprise that the partners he disgorged, often would find themselves to the beds of other noble households. 

Nippon, he thought. They heard rumors of the main capital falling, the kings hood that ruled that land has ceased to exist in a great fire. The Arbatov clan now taking their place after a mainly blood-filled fight for dominance. Asami knew of the Arbatov family and their current head of house Yuri. A ruthless behemoth that liked to whip little children for pleasure, blond children being his favorite. But as long as they did not cross the red sea Asami would not foresee himself involving with them. 

Thinking back to 4 full moons prior, they had just settled in Marukawa, a city not far from the Sion capital, for their youngling education, that the Barun Yamazaki stumbled from his horse onto the practice ground. 

“My lord. What great honor to meet you here of all places! I have not seen you since you were just a lad. Is your father the Sahansah (tln. Emperor) in good health?”, exclaimed the Yamazaki.

Asami examined him from head to toe before answering: “Yes he is.”

A pregnant pause ensued as all of the riders and trainees were watching the exchange unfold. 

“Well if you must know I myself am incredibly busy. Yes, incredibly busy indeed. I am having my humble abode fixed up as I am taking in two very unfortunate souls.”, hastily added Yamazaki.

“Unfortunate souls?”, Kirishima remarked, feeling his master’s indifference of keeping up the conversation.

“Yes, quite so. What a terrible series of unfortunate events! Royals from across the sea are seeking refuge at my humble tiny estate. The two last heirs of the Sudou clan asked for my support. They have arrived at the main port just last night, the poor dears.”

Kirishima exchanged a glance with Asami. 

“How long will you house them for?”, enquired the Vezir.

“Oh, my lord, this I know not. The alpha wishes to return back immediately, but the omega … well, he is of ripe age and to return for him would be so terribly dangerous. I was thinking of introducing him to court, perhaps finding him a match! He is an exquisite beauty after all. A gem of gems if I had ever seen one. Why I would argue he is the most beautiful omega in all of Sion.”

“Well if he is such a beauty perhaps, I shall take a look for myself.”, remarked Asami, startling the other two men. 

“Oh my, my lord, my best lord, no, my great lord. I will be only humbled if you should decide to visit my insignificant estate.”, Yamazaki got on his knees bowing low to the Sheikh. “I shall await your message with great anticipation as I get all the necessary preparation ready.” Bowing low again the Barun was off. 

“Is that wise sir?”, asked Kirishima after the Barun was out of earshot. 

“I feel quite generous today Kirishima. Besides, I would be quite interested to see the formal royal house of the foreign land.”

“Very well Asami-sama. I will make the necessary preparations.”, Kirishima bowed and excused himself. 

It had taken them a while to fulfill the training requirements and to set off for the far seaside. And now that they were so close, riding on the open road, the anticipation was electrifying. 

…………......................................................................................

Back in the Baruns tiny palace, Akihito was standing awkwardly on a small wooden pedestal while two maids stood at each side holding up different colored silk to his face. The Barun and Sudou sat across the room judging every option the maids presented. 

“Show me the red one again.”, Sudou said. 

“Red is not a good color for him, show me the grey.”, Yamazaki argued. “Yes, the grey looks innocent and pure. Have a tunic made with gold fastenings. To bring out the hair color more.” 

“Are you quite sure you know what you are doing?”, asked Sudou annoyed. 

“Yes, my sir. They will be arriving tomorrow afternoon. We will present him and if the lord likes him the giving ceremony will be held.” 

“What is a giving ceremony?”, Akihito asked standing still while the maids measured him. 

“The wedding will be held at the Asami estate until then the giving ceremony will represent an engagement. The alpha can choose to mark his omega at the giving ceremony or later when the wedding occurs.”, Yamazaki explained. “It would be more advantageous for us if the Sheikh marked you on the spot before setting off for the Sion capital. The bridal settlement will be paid out faster.”

“But I have not had my heat yet. How can I be marked?”, asked Akihito confused. 

“That is nothing that you should be worrying about my sir.”, Yamazaki smiled, hiding the ugly truth behind his words. Akihito naturally, the clever boy he was, felt immediate alarm and uneasiness. Holding it in, he swore to himself to never trust the Barun or anyone else for that matter. 

“Don’t worry cousin. I will be traveling with you to the capital to buy my army there, so that we do not have to part so soon. I will keep you company until I am ready to head back to Nippon.”, Sudou stated proudly. 

That does not make me feel any better, Akihito thought. He was becoming increasingly nervous and his dreams were filled with a shadowed figure dragging him to a holding cell with golden chains. When in doubt I shall try to escape, he tried reassuring himself. But the unknown land, people and language frightened him. They were fortunate that most people at this estate spoke the common tongue, but in Sion the main language was Japanese, while in Nippon French was the more popular alternative. 

“You best get some rest cousin, we will be very busy tomorrow.”, Sudou commanded. They all retreated for the evening letting the maids sew the tunic in peace. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

In the morning, Akihito was so nervous he could not eat a single thing. His cousin was running around fussing at him, while the maids ran around trying to make him more presentable. It was around lunchtime that his outfit was presented to him. Akihito stared at the garment in disbelief. His usual undergarments and pant with a white shirt with vest were removed as the maids placed bracelets on his arms and feet. Then a tiny piece of loincloth was wrapped around his hips to hide his privates and the maids dressed him in the tunic, fastening it with golden broaches. As Akihito looked in the mirror he noticed that the silk was extremely see-through hiding no part of his body at all. He blushed furiously as never before had he seen clothes like these. 

“Is it not too revealing?”, he asked Ami. 

“The master wants the lord to see what exactly he would be obtaining.”, she answered nonchalantly.

I might as well be naked! Akihito thought angrily. What am I just a piece of meat?

“You look good cousin!”, Sudou exclaimed clapping his hands as Akihito walked out into the parlor area. Yamazaki nodded in agreement. 

“I do not like this. I feel uncomfortable.”, Akihito voiced his displeasure. 

“It matters not what you feel. He has got to like you. Smile and be charming, make him like you! I command it from you as your king.”, Sudou snarled. 

Akihito wrapped his arms around his chest trying to hide the exposed skin. 

“Master! We see them coming with the looking glass!”, they heard a guard yell out. 

“Quickly, quickly go outside to the front and stand on the steps. Quickly now!”, Yamazaki ushered Akihito to the elevated entrance. “Everyone at their places! This must all be perfect!”

Akihito was positioned at the top of the stairs while Sudou and the Barun stood at the side of the entrance out of the view for their guests. 

The sound of horses galloping at a fast pace could be heard becoming louder and louder after each second. Akihito did not know what was louder: them, or his beating hart. 

And just like that, they appeared. Riders dressed in linen clothes covering most of their bodies and heads. They came to a halt just at the bottom of the stairs, three horses standing in the very front while the others stepped back a little. The one in the middle, on a midnight colored horse, guided it a few shallow steps up. 

“Akihito! Go down to meet them!”, he heard his cousin whisper at him. 

With shaky legs, Akihito stepped down halfway not taking his eyes off the dark rider, who was, in turn, looking at him. He gulped, feeling frightened, but then a fire within him surged suddenly. Akihito raised his head and stared in challenge at the large alpha. 

Then, the alpha removed the cloth that covered his head and masked the lower half of his face, revealing a surprisingly young and very handsome raven-haired man, with piercing golden eyes. The alpha's eyes narrowed at the tiny omega and Akihito swore he saw a shadow of smirk that disappeared as quickly as it came. The rider took back the reins of his steed and while not taking his eyes off the omega descended back down to his riders and waved for them to leave. 

They took one last look at each other as the riders rode off at high speed. 

Akihito let out a gasp of air he did not know he was holding. Stumbling down he sat on the steps trying to process it all.

“What just happened! They are leaving!”, Sudou exclaimed running down as if to try to chase after the riders. 

“They have seen enough.”, answered the Barun.

“What did they not like him?”, Sudou screamed practically enraged. “He has not uttered a single word!”

“Believe me sire, if he did not like him, we would know.”

Akihito was left forgotten on the steps. He could not hear a thing that the other two spoke. He was busy clutching his chest trying to calm his heavily beating hart. The only thought that he could make out was … Alpha!


	4. The Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely positive feedback! I was kindly reminded that it should be the Sudou clan and not the Shuu clan, so I fixed it in the other chapters. Thank you again for catching that! Warning the next installment (Chapter 5) will be a bit dark~.

Earlier that day….

As they left the open road, they came to the path that led them to the Barun’s estate. Asami gazed upon the tiny palace that was no bigger than a villa. For some unknown reason, his gut told him that something grand was bound to happen that day. They made another turn that led a bit away from the estate. There they parted with most of their travel party. 

“Set up camp.”, Asami ordered the staying party. “We shall rest for the evening here and perhaps stay a few more days.” The members bowed and descended from their steeds. 

Takato came up to Suoh`s side and lifted his hand up to gently connect their fingers. Suoh gazed back at his mate showed the nonverbal promise between them. A promise to return safely. 

“Behave yourself Kou. Don’t cause any trouble, especially for Takato. We will be back shortly.”, Kirishima chided his omega. Kou pouted as Kei ruffled his midnight hair. 

Asami himself was feeling on edge with anticipation. Quickly after leaving behind all cargo, they mounted and took off to the estate. The sun was still burning at its peak with no hint of clouds in sight. The heat was not as bad as on the open road due to the close proximity to the sea. They galloped in union not stopping at the gate that just barely opened fast enough for them. Galloping through the rich front garden they finally arrived at the entrance to the palace. 

There. There on the top of the stairs, he stood. An omega like Asami had never seen before. His hair was so blond it looked golden under direct sunlight. He was fair-skinned, fairer than Takato, the alpha noted. And a lot smaller than any omega male he had seen before. Almost as small as an omega female. The wind moved his hair and the fabric of the tunic slightly. The large blue expressive eyes were frozen in fear. And yet they sparkled in the sunlight like precious gems. Asami vaguely recalled something being said behind the beautiful blond and he jumped slightly and started to descend down the stone steps. Asami pushed his horse up a few of them to meet the omega slightly. 

The omega stopped at a distance he felt most comfortable with, still gazing at him with fear. Then, out of nowhere the brows furrowed on his porcelain face and the eyes sparkled with power and defiance. If you want me you will have to earn me, those eyes told him. 

Carefully, Asami removed the sand protector covering his mouth and nose, so that the blond would see his fully. Startlement, then surprise and then perhaps approval was clearly shown on the omegas face. Asami could not resist a quick smirk, knowing the omega liked what he saw. Satisfied, Asami re-joined his riders and with one last look at the strange beauty, he signaled for them to leave. 

Arriving back at the campsite they were met immediately by Kou and Takato.

“What he look like, what he look like. Did you like him? Was he ugly, skinny, fat, old?”, Kou could not contain his excitement. “What about facial hair?”

“Calm yourself. I have decided.”, Asami answered amused. 

Kou looked back and forth from his alpha to the Sheikh. Takato emerged behind him and dragged him by the tunic away from the three alphas. 

Asami walked towards his sleeping area, while the other two walked behind him slowly, trying to give him some space, which he was very grateful for. His mind was racing, and many thoughts conflicted with each other. Omega, his mind screamed at him, my omega! The possessiveness that usually alphas felt did not even come close to what Asami was experiencing. One side of him advised patience and calmness, the other however demanded to return to the palace at once and grab the foreign boy. 

“My lord?“, Kirishima called behind him.

“Make them an offer. Have it done by tonight.”, he managed to voice. 

It was of great fortune that he neither smelled nor touched the omega at their first viewing. Asami felt the need to claim stronger than ever before. 

“We shall go at once.”, answered his advisor, sensing the master’s distress. 

_______________________________________________  
Akihito was pacing circles in the small garden. He had seen the alphas arrive and enter the Baruns study a few minutes prior. 

What is going to happen now?, he wondered. His mind circling back to the meeting that had happened just an hour prior. The alphas face burned into his memory and left him feeling frightened and excited at the same time. He was large. Larger than his cousin, father or uncle. Larger than any alpha he had ever seen. Even under the linen clothing it was obvious that the alpha was muscular and tan. Those golden eyes would hunt his dreams forever. 

The sent that Akihito caught of the alpha, as he had been emitting a wave of pheromones, told him of passion and strength. He was regal, powerful and very very dangerous. Akihito doubled over and crouched at the rose bushes, clutching the sides of his head while blushing furiously. How handsome the alpha was!, his inner voice exclaimed. He had no idea where the sudden surge of bravery appeared, when he had practically challenged the alpha. 

Akihito was taught as an omega to stand quietly by the side of his mother and not to get in the way of the alphas, and to definitely never speak out of place. However, he was not the type of person to stay silent. He got often reprimanded by his governess when he was asking questions or voicing his opinions when not asked. His father mostly laughed it off. “Ah the Sudou blood, always wanting to discover new things. What a cute child you are Akihito.”, his father would firmly say trying to lighten the mood around other alphas. 

And yet, while he himself was confident in his intellect and agile movements, the stories the maids had told him spoke of a ruthless alpha that would surely treat him with nothing but violence. 

The door to the study opened suddenly and all the men walked out. Sudou had a very pleased smile on his face, practically glowing with satisfaction. The Barun too was smiling as he bowed profusely at the other two alphas. 

“Great news cousin! Tomorrow mid-day the giving ceremony will take place. And then we will be traveling to Sion capital.”, Sudou exclaimed gripping his cousin by the shoulders. 

“So soon?”, Akihito exclaimed alarmed. 

“Well the Sheikh is quite busy, thus the Asami clan never likes to stray far from their main home.”, Yamazaki explained. “Thankfully most preparations have been made.”

Akihitos heart felt like exploding. All of these feelings and emotions were too much for the young omega. Despite not feeling particularly sad, as he came to his quarters, he broke down crying. What was going to happen to him? How was he to marry someone he does not know? 

Sleep did not come for the omega that night.   
______________________________________________________

Neither did sleep come for Asami, who was sitting on the shore in complete darkness. His thoughts traveling back to the omega and what would be occurring the very next day. 

It would have to be done with care, he thought. He did not want to break the tiny omega and make him a soul less doll, but with many weeks required to return to the capital, it would be impossible to avoid it. 

Asami sight. This was not quite how he imagined the start of his marital life to be. Yet again with so many enemies lurking around it had to be done.   
______________________________________________________

The next morning the small palace was bustling with activity once more. Flowers were hung on the gazebo, tables were clothed, silks were hung, and food was prepared. The site of the giving ceremony was the patio that lead out to the rocky cliffs at the seaside. A single railing separated a large drop into the ocean and the estate. 

Akihito was dressed again in gold bangles and a light grey tunic made of silk. This time it was less see through and had golden stitching that covered the bottom half of the tunic. A crown of small white flowers was delicately placed on his head. 

Sudou was strutting around the estate, criticizing every detail and insulting the customs of the Sion empire. “This is not how things are done in Nippon.”, he tutted. 

With a large commotion the Asami clan appeared at the mansion. From the window, Akihito noticed that there were a few omegas among the riders that were carefully dismounted and then guided into the estate. Perhaps there was some hope for him to be treated well by his mate. 

Asami was dressed in a black silk tunic with gold stitching as well. He also wore an emblem of Sion indicating that he was part of the royal family. How was it possible, Akihito thought, he was even more handsome than he had remembered? 

The Barun entered the room. “It is time. Is he ready?“, he announced. “Yes master.”, the maids answered in unison. 

Akihito was escorted down to the patio, which looked absolutely stunning. He had never been to such an event during his time at Nippon. If allowed to attend, the festivities in his homeland usually took place inside the palace and no where near nature. Akihitos heart beat rapidly in his chest as all eyes turned in his direction. At the gazebo, two chairs were placed facing the crowd. On one of them sat his mate. 

Dark and intimidating, those eyes looked at Akihito as if staring into his very soul. Akihito stared right back, trying to find the last bit of dignity he had left. A smirk appeared on the alphas face making the omega blush furiously. His own eyes narrowed at the alpha as if to ask if he was being made fun of. 

Taking a seat next to the alpha, Akihito for the first time looked at the crowd. His cousin was sitting not far off from him, together with Barun Yamazaki. All other guests were the raiders that Asami had brought. A dark-haired omega from their party, was openly gaping at him, he started to point in his direction whispering something to a light-haired omega, who in turn slapped the pointed hand answering something furiously back. Akihito smiled at their antics, which caused the other two to smile right back at him. 

The ceremony was conducted in Japanese, making Akihito not understand anything what was happening. Asami noticing his omegas distress had the sermon stop a few times, pointing to Kirishima for translation of the most important aspects. Akihito sighed in relief when he recognized most of the things to be the usual wedding ceremony related points. The only bizarre ones to him were to never eat pig meat and bathe in the stars of the empire. Whatever that meant.

With the ceremony successfully conducted music started to play while food was being served. 

Akihito stared in amazement as the raiders began dancing having consumed a lot of alcohol already. His mate looked very amused at the display, while a tall man with glasses was talking quietly at his right. The tall man turned to Akihito. 

“Akihito-sama. I am Kirishima Kei. I am the Vezir and the Sheikhs advisor.”, he spoke in the common tongue. “You will be departing shortly with the lord. We shall leave the seaside by sunrise as I have been informed that all your belongings have been packed. My mate, Kou, and his friend Takato, will be looking after you from now on. Takato speaks the common tongue a little, thus making communication easier.” 

Departing? Akihito thought in alarm, departing where? He looked over to the two omega from earlier. They had noticed him look and bowed slightly. Then the two looked at each other and glanced back at Akihito with sympathy on their faces. The young omega startled as his mate suddenly stood. Holding his hand out, Akihito hesitantly took it and got up himself. The alpha guided the young omega to his horse and placed him gently on it. He turned back and told something to the riders, then mounted the steed. Long, strong arms reached over Akihito to take the reins. 

“Have fun cousin!”, called a very drunk Sudou laughing. 

And just like that, they were off riding into the setting sun.


	5. The Coupling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there! Thank you for all the lovely comments. I had a truly horrible week as humanity is just awful, so the comments really lifted my spirits. WARNING! As promised this part is not really all too happy and mentioning of non-concent might be afoot ( depending on how you look at it really). Also despite being a 25 year old lady (*in jenna marbles voice*) this is my first ever written more or less sexual sean so forgive me if it did not live up to expectations. Also I tried my best to explain both prespectives at the same time (Thou I wonder if it was too confusing for you as readers?). Thank you all for reading!

Akihito was perfectly still as the dark horse galloped at high speed across tall dried grass. He felt the weight of his now mate on his back. The smell of the alpha mixed with the body heat was intoxicating. He could not quite distinguish the aroma emitted by the alpha, just that it smelled like leather, sandalwood and oak. Akihito blushed furiously as he felt the muscles rub against him. He fitted just underneath the alphas chin when the both were seated, making him the perfect size for long travels. 

The young omega could not shake the feeling of dread that was forming in the very pits of his stomach. His cousin and the Barun’s words echoed in his head. The alpha had not uttered a single word throughout the entire affair. Akihito had only heard the alpha speak in Japanese to his men. What if he does not understand the common tongue?, he thought in alarm. How am I supposed to communicate alone with him?. 

The alpha on the other hand was also lost deep in thought. 

He is awfully small, Asami mustered. But he is just the right size to hold. Also, it was difficult to stay alert and focused when the sent of jasmine, honey, lemon and spice was filling his nostrils and seeped into his very core. His inner alpha screaming at him to stop there and take his mate. No, Asami reasoned. He needs to be made comfortable and secure. The omega looked up at him from time to time biting his pink luscious bottom lip. He is nervous, Asami guessed. Is he aware of what is to come? No matter, it has to be done tonight. The blush alone was sending heat to the Sheikhs loins. 

_________________

They arrived at their campsite which would be void of all men today. They would be sleeping under the stars at the Buron’s estate to give the newlyweds their privacy. Akihito stared in fascination at the tents that stood on flattened dry grass, multiple fire pits dug into the ground separating them for warmth and light. He had never seen tents like those before. The tents in Nippon were usually made out of pristine white cloth and resembled a triangle, while these tents were made of heavier material and lined with multiple different colours ranging from deep red to turquoise. The nonagon shape was raised by very long poles allowing for people to stand inside them comfortably especially considering the size of the alphas. Akihito also noticed that some of the tents were decorated with feathers, beads, stones and carvings. These tents stood out more than others.

The dark horse stopped at the largest tent which had red markings but no decorations. The alpha dismounted and lifted the tiny omega of the horse and safely onto the ground. Lighting fires next to the tent, the entry was opened to reveal a spacious tent with multiple cloth baskets and a sleeping place covered in multiple furs for warmth and comfort. Lanterns hung on the inside, which were also lit by the bronze skinned, dark haired man. Another item, next to the sleeping area, was lit, that did not emit a light. Akihito had never seen such a thing before. It was only smoking as if a fire had just been put out. He wondered what it did. But then suddenly his attention shifted at a rapid pace. 

The alpha had taken care of the horse while the omega was staring in circles at their housing arrangement. Now the alpha had returned and closed the entry. They stared at each other for a while, the dim lights in the tent making expressions difficult to decipher. Asami pointed at the bed, gesturing for Akihito to take a seat. A flask was taken out of one of the baskets, and it was handed to the omega.   
For the first time the alpha spoke directly to his mate. “Drink.” The voice was low and calm, more encouraging than commanding. Akihito opened the flask and took a whiff of the unknown substance. It smelled of herbs and spices. 

“What is it?”, Akihito enquired with newfound relief that his mate knew at least some words. The alpha remained silent. Looking at him with patience and a neutral expression. “Will it kill me?”, Akihito half-joked despite the tense situation. Asami smirked at the little omega finding the humor endearing. Thus, Akihito drank from the flask, finding it a bit odd that the alpha was drinking something different and watching him with a fierce intensity. It was surprisingly tasty, the mint and ginger overpowered the other ingredients of the drink and left a very numbing after taste. 

Akihito could feel his body relaxing, his heartbeat slowing, despite the obvious nervousness he was feeling. The alpha was placing items next to the bed in dishes or jars with a substance that did not seem familiar to Akihito. He was handed a warm wet towel to probably clean himself with. The omega was grateful to free himself from that sweat and dirt that had accumulated throughout the day. Wiping his arms and legs he noticed, with another sudden shock, that the alpha was undressing. 

He stared in awe as the tall golden-eyed man removed the fastings and removed the outer layer of the tunic exposing the muscular tone upper body, that had been rubbing against him earlier. He had been wearing linen pants underneath the tunic, probably due to the horseback riding. Another interesting clothing aspect on the alpha was a holster harness on his naked chest that housed an array of knives and other weapons. 

In two strides the alpha stood in front of the omega. Gently he took the now empty flask from beside the bed and the towel from Akihito’s hands. A waft of alpha pheromones hit Akihito head-on. It had gone unnoticed by him, but the tent had been filled with a strange sent that made him feel slightly odd. Mixed in with the alpha’s pheromones Akihito was suddenly getting very hot. It was as if his mind was swimming. The alpha now stood behind him inhaling his sent and unclasping the fasting on the grey tunic. Akihito startled as the tunic was removed, gazing up in fear at the alpha. 

What is happening?, Akihito managed to muster. Is he planning to consummate? But I haven’t had by first heat yet! The marking would be impossible the membrane that kept his uterus shut prior to his first heat would prevent any official mating possibility. The last words of his cousin were echoing inside his head in alarm. The alpha lifted his chin, even higher, allowing for the best angle and for the first time claimed his mates lips in a gentle but firm kiss. 

Breaking the kiss Asami took a sip from his wine and fed it back to his omega, anticipating that the bit of alcohol would calm the omega further, allowing more time for the tonic to take effect. It also gave him a good opportunity to explore the hot cavern of the omegas mouth as they submerged into an intense snogging session. The omega did not fight and was starting to mewl sweetly at the now more passionate and intense kissing. 

Keeping the boy distracted, Asami undid the last bit of clothing the omega was wearing to reveal the rest of that porcelain milky skin that illuminated in the dimly lit dwelling. A swift kiss to the neck revealed an interesting discovery for the alpha. The soft skin marked very easily. Meaning that not much pressure or force would have to be applied to showcase bonding. Satisfied Asami shifted his attention to the erect member of his mate. Taking it into his hand he had the boy lean against his chest while pleasuring him. The blush instantly returning into the youth’s face. 

“Your age, what is it?”, Asami asked in a low voice into the boy's ear. “14? 15?”

“16.”, the omega managed to answer in between the muffled moans which he tried his best to suppress. The alpha chuckled deeply, causing the omega to spasm in lust. Very good, not too young and only a 5-year difference. 

Small hands grabbed at his right, signalling that the omega was close to release. Quickly he took some of the jar content and started to rub the omegas entrance before the ecstasy wore off. The omega now had found it more difficult to suppress the moans. The tonic had done its job and made the muscles soft and numb so that the omega would not be feeling too much pain. Asami felt the boy spasm and release just in time.

Removing himself from behind of the omega he gazed upon the heavily panting blond youth that was now laying on the many furs trying to catch his breath. The Sheikh then removed his trousers revealing himself fully to his mate. Trying to keep a neutral face as the omegas eyes went wide as he jumped up at the size of his member. 

Fear again gripped Akihito as his cheeks burned in embarrassment. That was just simply impossible! It would never fit! Its larger than a horse! How is that even possible! He shook his head over and over again trying to crawl away from the alpha. The golden eyed man seemed to try and calm him with another sweet kiss once more, reaching beside him to the jars. 

“I need to seed you”, the alpha said. 

“What?”, the omega answered in alarm. 

The alpha prepared himself and in one swift motion spread the omegas legs and entered him. A terrible scream could be heard within the tent as the organ hit the hilt. Staying perfectly still Asami used one hand to secure the thrashing omega to prevent any further damage. He could feel the membrane still remaining intact indicating that it would need some time for the first heat to come despite the heat-inducing tonic having been consumed. No matter, Asami thought. It would just have to be like with Kou. The seeding would leave the omega with his sent indicating the mating. He would have to seed the boy numerous times until the heat finally lets the permanent bonding take place. As a result, on the road, anyone would know that the omega is his and his alone. Gently bending down to kiss away the tears that were now streaming down the boy’s eyes, Asami stroked his head gently to try and ease his pain. 

“Take it out … please.” Akihito cried. The enormous member stretching him more than he could bear. 

The alpha said nothing and instead gathered that it was time to move. Cries filled the tent as well as heavy breathing. However, after a while, the cries were being slowly replaced by a few moans. The omega releasing yet again, despite the obvious discomfort. Asami turned the omega around just in time to sink his teeth into the nape of the youth and releasing his knot. 

Akihito screamed out once again as sharp teeth penetrated his skin breaking it. Then he felt a gush of hot seed filling his stomach. He was paralyzed from pain breathing heavily and trying his best not to break down in sobs. The alpha held him tightly against himself, while the copious amount of seed was released deeply into him. 

The process repeated itself well into the morning dawn and at their 6th coupling that night Akihito was feeling less pain but more exhaustion ready to pass out.

“Please …. Let me rest.”, the omega begged his voice hoarse and raspy.

“Not yet. A little more. Take what I give you. All of it.”, the alpha answered in a deep voice, biting his nape for the 6th time. Akihito nearly wept in exhaustion but trying his best not to blackout as more seed was released in him. He felt too full already, tired and thirsty. 

Finally, the alpha removed himself and fell on the other side of him, they both still breathing heavily. Asami maneuvered the boy into his arms and reached for a flask of water that was beside him.   
Handing it to the omega to drink he pulled the covers over them and placed a gentle kiss on his head. The omega felt awfully at peace with his gesture. Perhaps the alpha did not like having to do this? His inner omega wondered. Perhaps he would inquire the reasons behind this terrible treatment from the other omegas when he sees them. 

This could have gone a lot worse, was the thought that both individuals shared at the same time before falling asleep. 

_______________________

Around noon Akihito had awoken to multiple sounds outside of the tent. Lifting his head, he noticed that he was safely cocooned inside the covers and that his mate was nowhere to be found. His entire body was in pain. He could not move an inch. Akihito noticed a jug of water placed on the other side of the room but miscalculated as the bed was slightly raised off the ground making him fall still wrapped inside the covers while rolling over. 

He yelped in pain when his body hit the cold ground. The opening of the tent immediately was thrown open and the two omegas he had seen before entered the space in alarm. The dark-haired one immediately started speaking at him with wild gestures. The other pulling him back and kneeling beside Akihito. Together they unwrapped their tangled master and helped him back onto the furs, that Akihito noticed had been replaced. 

“Akihito-sama. My name is Takato and this is Kou.”, Takato spoke gently while the other omega was fetching him water in a cup. “We serving you. Our alphas serving Asami-sama”. A platter of fruits, bread and meat was presented to him.   
“You eat and then we clean you and heal your wounds.”

“No. First I want to know why I was mated without having my first heat.”, Akihito said firmly. 

The other two omega looked at each other. “It is normal here. The road is long and many alpha lurk in shadows. For omega very dangerous, so alpha seed us to make us smell like them.”, Takato tried to explain in broken language. 

“Thus you had to do this too then?”, Akihito said, relief washing over him. 

“I had heat. Kou did not. Kirishima-san seed him every three days.”, Takato explained.

“What he will do it again?”, now the alarm had returned. 

Kou tugged at Takato’s sleeve not wanting to be left out of the conversation. His low upbringing has never allowed for common tongue to be taught to him. Generally, his peasant ways have caused many troubles for him inside the royal palace. Thankfully Asami-sama and the riders found him more amusing than offensive. Takato briefly explained the concern to his more knowledgeable friend. 

“It … get …. easier”, Kou told Akihito with the help of the linguist, taking his hand into his and squeezing in in comfort. 

“Asami-sama does not want to hurt you. You see, he is good alpha.”

Akihito could only stare back at them with strongly mixed feelings.


	6. The Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Thank you again for all the lovely comments and feedback. Please note that I have been reading the finder series for a long time, and know that I am well aware of what this fandom is all about (as a Ravenclaw I pride myself on excellent research). On other news, I recently quit my job since the team was terrible and have this wisdom to share: Trust your gut. If something feels off to you, in any situation ever, there is a reason behind it! Don't be like my colleagues that signed a one year no quitting policy just because the team head buys them an apple once a month for "good performance". (Side note she did not give me one because I quit exactly that day how petty can you get. Girl apples are not exactly expensive you know). It is not worth it to stay in a situation that makes you unhappy. The probability of finding something new that is better is greater than that the situation itself gets better over time. Trust your intellect and instinct and you will never fail. See you all in part 7, I'm off to find a new job^^.

After a brief introduction, Akihito was enjoying himself with his newfound friends immensely. They oddly had a lot in common despite being all of different backgrounds. Akihito was relieved that Kou was not afraid to speak his mind and that Takato was no pushover either. 

The two omega made it clear that their alpha gave them enough freedom and power to do as they pleased as long as they stayed happy and safe. After they washed him and rubbed ointment on his open wounds Akihito wanted nothing more than to find his alpha. The omega was determined to meet his mate head-on and show no weakness. 

Guided through the now bustling campsite he came upon a decorated orange lined tent, which Kou made clear was his tent. Akihito took a deep breath his cheeks burned with the embarrassment of flashback from the night prior. With a little hesitation, he pushed the makeshift door in. 

Asami had awakened to a warm body pressed up against his side. His exhausted mate was breathing evenly with his mouth slightly open. The poor omega was completely dead to the world. Rays of the first sunlight seeped through the tent as Asami marveled the pale skin that was covered in kiss marks and bites. That body is exquisite, he noted pleased. Moreover, he was surprised that the omega was able to keep up with him despite it being his first time. Naturally, the alpha was not fully satisfied, but that would take time, getting him used to it.   
Carefully he removed himself from the bed and diligently wrapped his mate into the sheets. Dressing lightly, he exited the tent stretching in the morning sun. His two best men sat at the far side of the campsite ready to serve their master immediately. After being fed they retreated back into Kirishimas tent to discuss their next steps. The other riders joint them a few hours later, diligently working on their daily duties. 

Around noon Asami wondered when his mate would awake so he could ensure his wellbeing. And maybe taste those lips a little. He was deep in conversation with Suoh as the tent was forcefully opened to two omega supporting a third one by the arms. His blushing little mate stood there with his eyes glaring at him, anger and annoyance clearly written on his face. 

“What is this about having to be seeded every three days??”, Akihito demanded with no fear shaking his voice. 

Asami looked at his fuming omega, amusement glistening in his eyes. 

“I shan’t be doing nothing of the sort! That was enough to last me a lifetime.”, Akihito continued. 

“It is a necessary procedure. You will not be subject to a schedule but when I feel your scent changing it will be done.”, Asami answered firmly. 

“You think I am going to let you? You aint touching my body. You big dick bastard!”, Akihito grumbled in French. 

Asami looked at his omega in surprise and shock. Never before was he spoken to in that manner. He glanced at his Vezir who was frozen in horrified shock at an utter loss of words. The others in the tent were completely unaware of the insults just thrown.

Long ago Asami`s father had taken him to a royal function in a different county called Hong Kong, ruled by a long-time friend King Liu. At this function royals from around the world were invited. There his father was insulted fiercely by a member of the Arbatov clan, who was laughing at the dirty desert people from across the sea. A young Asami unaware of what was being said but understanding the gist behind it, had his best friend compile a list of all insults in every language to know immediately if he was being insulted. In addition, Asami's disdain for the western alpha encouraged him to pick up a few words in French, not enough to be fluent but enough to get the message. 

That being said Asami could no longer contain himself and burst out in laughter. 

“I assure you my mother was indeed married to my father. But I sure will heed your warning”, Asami answered still shaking with laughter. 

Akihito turned beet red unaware of his mate’s competences. Not wavering he pointed his finger at the alpha. “You will regret messing with me! You will see, I will have my revenge. I shall come up on top! I will remember this.”, Akihito declared and in a huff exited the tent to spare himself from more embarrassment. 

The alphas left in the room were still chuckling, aside from Kirishima who was still speechless. 

“Did you see that?”, Asami asked bemused his friends. 

“Yes Asami-sama.”, an irked Vezir found his voice. 

“I argue he is more spirited than even Kou. We will have a lot on our hands I imagine.”

Kirishimas eye twitched in annoyance. “Yes Asami-sama.”

\-----

Akihito stomped back to the Shaikhs tent. Revenge! He thought I need to take revenge!

He looked at the two omega that were thinking of making food at the fire pit. 

The omega flopped next to Takato and turned him by the shoulders to face himself. 

“I need you to teach me Japanese.”, Akihito said determinedly. “I need to understand everything that is said.”

Takato smiled at him “Certainly. Akihito-sama. Kou will help as well.” Excitedly the two-omega started teaching him some basic things. 

As evening came around the alpha returned to the tent. The omega was sitting on the bed plotting his petty revenge on the alpha. The Sheikh knowing what he was thinking smirked his signature smirk. Asami approached the omega and pulled him into his arms. Akihito struggled a bit in his arms but then calmed when he realised the alpha only wanted to cuddle. He felt awfully calm inhaling the alphas scent. 

“What do you like doing during the daytime?”, Asami enquired wanting to know how to keep his tiny mate occupied and out of trouble. 

Akihito thought about it for a while, wondering if he should be honest with the older man. 

“When we used to still live in Nippon, I used to make things. Paint or needlepoint. But I am also good at carving and sculpting.”, he answered truthfully. 

Asami nodded pleased. “You may decorate the outside of the tent. All tents of mated pairs are to be decorated by the omega, it portrays their marital status.”

Realization lit up in Akihitos eyes and he excitedly thought of million different ways to decorate the tent. 

Asami chuckled and bent down to sweetly kiss those full lips and tucked his omega into bed safely in his arms. 

…….

In the morning Asami was dressing himself for the day glancing at his still sleeping mate. Putting his foot into his boot he flinched as he felt something cold and slimy. Retracting his foot, he examined the boot to find a small raw fish in it. Giggling could be heard behind him.

Why you little minx, Asami thought quite amused. As revenge, he placed a big hickey on his mates’ neck, in a place he could not hide. This left Akihito fuming due to the amused glances he was receiving from the others. 

Kou and Takato were preparing to pack up the campsite by noon. They also taught Akihito how to mount and dismount a horse as they would be leaving the very next morning. 

“Were we not supposed to leave already?”, Akihito wandered remembering the Vezirs words from the giving ceremony. 

“Yesterday you no walk well. Asami-sama say we stay.”, Takato explained with a slight blush.

And who’s fault is it that I can’t walk? Scratch that how am I supposed to sit tomorrow?

Asami came to find a fish under his pillow that evening. 

In the early dawn, the riders packed up the rest of their camp and set off once again for the road. Akihito was placed in front of Asami on the midnight steed and covered in white linen from head to toe. 

“Why can’t I have my own horse?” he asked with a huff. 

“You don’t know the desert well, the path is tricky and has many quicksand spots. It will be too dangerous for you.”, Asami answered rationally. Akihito grumbled while being placed delicately. 

Early on they were met with Sudou and the Barun who were also on horseback. His cousin smirked pleased when he smelled the scent change in Akihito. 

“It seems that for the first time you did something right cousin.”, Sudou called out to him. 

Asami glared coldly at the strange fake blond. Sudou shuddered at the look.

They rode many hours stopping only a few minutes at a time to let their horses drink water. Akihito dozed off in the warm embrace of his mate multiple times to awaken to painful foot cramps and his butt hurting. 

With the sun blasting directly down at them Sudou started complaining loudly that a carriage should be bought in the next town for him. “What a savage way of traveling!”, he exclaimed.

The party started getting increasingly tired of him. “Can we not just loose him?”, Kou asked loudly when he felt his mate getting increasingly irritated. Some of the riders nodding in agreement, others chuckled at the tempting prospect. 

As evening set, the riders dismounted to set up their temporary sleeping place under the stars. 

“What no inn?”, asked Sudou horrified. 

“The next inn is 3 days ride away. You are welcome to travel ahead.”, Kirishima tutted. 

Asami lifted his mate off the horse and massaged the delicate legs, making Akihito moan slightly. A loaf of bread and some dry meat was handed to them. Akihito bit into the tough textured meat. It tasted earthy but also remotely like chicken. An unexplainable flavor he had never had before. 

“What is this?”, he asked his mate. “Dried snake meat.” Akihito's brows scrunched. A pregnant pause instilled. “Well at least it tastes good”, the omega shrugged eating the rest. 

The next few days had a similar process. The heat wayed down on Akihito more and more. It made him tired and thirsty. At first, his cousin's bad attitude made him embarrassed but now he was fully irritated. “Will you quit that!”, he snapped at the fake blond. Hands grabbed at his hair. 

“Where do you get off speaking to me in this manner? I am the king! I am not to be spoken to like that by a slut of a savage.”, Sudou threatened pulling at the omegas hair, making the omega arch his head back in pain. Out of nowhere, a whip caught Sudou by the throat and he was thrown back with great force letting go of the blond locks. Akihito turned to see Suoh towering over his cousin ready to raise the whip at him again. 

“Please don’t hurt him!”, Akihito called out in alarm. 

“You do not treat the Shahbanu (tn: queen) like that”, the usually stoic man said firmly, as Sudou trembled before the massive man. 

“I am sorry it will not happen again”, Akihito apologized in his cousin’s stead. 

Asami joined them picking up the young omega and carried him away glaring furiously at the other who dared to touch his mate. As punishment Sudou was not given any food that evening. 

Leaving the open road, they arrived at a larger village, where they were greeted warmly by the residents. The villagers bowed as the riders traveled into the heart of the small provincial town. The village head bowed profusely to Asami as he led them to the local inn. It was built out of sand and clay keeping the inside cool in the heat and indoor fires kept it warm at night. The Sheikh and his mate were presented with a modest room with Persian rugs and a bed with bright blue silk pillows. 

Akihito was swept away by Kou and Takato into a large open-air bathtub that had riders posted all around it with their backs facing the tub, guarding their precious seven omega as they all bathed together. A single villager dared to peek into the room but was sent away with a stern “Out”, by the possessive riders. Akihito relaxed into the water as Kou scrubbed his hair with scented lotions, finally feeling clean after many days in the desert.

After a hearty dinner with grilled meat and fresh fruit. Asami pulled his mate up to their room and with a “Your sent is fading” set on to seed his mate. It was less painful than Akihito remembered, his body was gradually getting used to accepting the alpha, which made Akihito blush in embarrassment at the sounds that were escaping from his mouth. 

The next morning the alpha awoke to a foul sent filling is nostrils. He opened an eye to find a rotten fish on his face. More fish mixed with straw was stuffed in his boots and traveling pack. His little mate was hobbling around the inn grumbling while clutching his back. “…cut it off…”, could be made out numerous times during the day. But Akihito did admit he was pleased with the flinch his cousin made when he smelled him during breakfast. The fake blond avoided him for the entire rest of the day.


	7. The Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you all for the comments and encouragements! I hope you all had a lovely week. Here is part 7 with a bit of bonding time for our two favorite people, hopefully, its not too boring. I hope the timeline is also not too confusing, it takes around a month to get back to Sion capital from the Baruns estate, things will start happening before they get there thou. See you all in the next one~

They had left the small town in the early hours of the morning and were steadily making their way to a major trading town, they would pass a few more small villages on the way. A very sleepy Akihito emerged from the shared room that morning to find his two friends preparing for departure. Kou seemed to be having trouble with his tunic and unbuckled the top for readjustment. Akihito gasped at the sight of his friend. The exposed skin was covered in angry red marks and slowly purple bruises at his hips and neck were forming. 

Akihito grabbed his hands in alarm shooting out worried questions. Has his friend been abused? Who would dare to touch an omega with a mate, especially the mate of the Vezir? Kou at first was startled at the sudden movements and unknown questions but then began to laugh as Akihito pointed at his marks. 

“The Vezir seeded Kou last night. This is normal for them.”, Takato clarified the situation quickly to avoid any misunderstandings.

“I like, like this.”, Kou chimed in blushing furiously. “Kei passionate.”

After getting a bit more reassurance Akihito walked away blushing. Was he being too narrow-minded? Was that roughness something many people enjoyed? …. Was his mate one of those people? Many thoughts spiraled in his head during the long silent hours of travel. 

Asami having not seen the events of that morning was perplexed by his mates’ inner distress. What could be bothering him? Was the journey back to the capital too tiresome? Perhaps a longer rest at Marukawa would be of great benefit? He needed to continuously remind himself that the tiny omega has never traveled in this manner before. 

In the evening as they had arrived at their next small village, Asami picked up the boy off the horse and held him in his arms for a while examining the face carefully for any signs of what was causing the distress. Akihito, on the other hand, blushed instantly and at first, struggled trying to escape the larger alpha. After a few seconds, he relaxed and gazed back into his mate’s golden eyes. Their silent shared moment was interrupted by a nearby scream.

“What do you mean we have to sleep outside!?”, an enraged Sudou was shrieking at the Barun. “My good sir, this village does not have an inn. We are all to camp out and set out for the next one in the morning.”, the Barun tried to reason. “I am getting quite tired of this Yamazaki! I am king. I demand to be treated better!”

Asami carried his mate away from the bothersome traveling companions. “I am sorry.”, Akihito said quietly. “He is very difficult to deal with. But he is the only family I have left.”

Asami set down his mate on a nearby rock. “As long as he does not harm you, we will tolerate his behavior till we get to the capital.”, Asami reassured his mate. 

“Thank you.”, Akihito answered. “What is it like there? Everything is so different then what I am used to here.” 

“I will leave the surprise of the palace, but I would think you will like it. It’s a large capital. We have many trading markets for especially gold and precious gems. As a ruler the main point of concern would be the difficult agriculture due to the terrain.”, explained Asami.

“Is there a way to help the people?” Akihito wondered. 

“It is difficult, but the members of the council are tasked with this.”, Asami replied. Silence ensued once again between the couple. 

Akihito opened his mouth wanting to ask his mate more but then hesitated.

“Ask”, Asami reassured him. 

“What is your family like?”

“You have already met many of them. My father is at the palace most of the time, my mother has died. My father has three sisters, who married noblemen. Their resulting children are Kei and Kazumi. There is one more alpha, who is also at the capital overseeing things while we are away. Both Kei and Kazumi have a sister each. One beta, one omega. I do not have siblings.” 

Akihito turned back to look at the other two alpha, and yet he could not make out much resemblance between them. “You don’t look much alike.”, Akihito mustered.

“Neither do you and your cousin.”, Asami answered. “He changes his appearance to resemble you more

Akihito froze at the comment and moved closer to the alpha. “In my family, everyone is blond … was blond. My uncle, the king, my mother, his sister and their younger brother. My aunt had red hair. But Shuu does not have either.”, Akihito whispered. “He washes his hair with his personal ointment. Once a servant spilled it on red cloth. It turned the cloth yellow. I happened to be playing in the room alone, so I am quite certain what I saw. My aunt had the servant killed for stealing something I think.” 

Asami listened with great care. He was pleased that his mate was willing to share such an important secret with him. “Are you able to speak about what happened to your clan?”, he asked gently taking his omega into his arms. 

Akihito looked up into the night's sky. “It is difficult. My uncle was not always very nice. Mother said he was not like this before. He drank a lot and spent most of his time in the woods hunting with my father and his advisors. My aunt spent most of her time complaining and gossiping with other ladies of the court. My other uncle, who was an omega, was married off to the Arbatov clan and married their clan leaders’ brother, Andrei Arbatov. From what I have been told they both had died some years ago.”, memories flooded the young omega.

“Everything happened very quickly. My uncle died during one of his woodland adventures, from what remains unclear, and my aunt then demanded that her brother should replace him as king instead of Shuu. My father voiced his objection as did many at the court. A few days later the Arbatov clan came unannounced and killed everyone. My mother put me and Shuu on a boat and sent us to a long-time friend who put us on a ship here. We later heard that they had also set fire to the castle, from our family there were no survivors.”, tears rolled down the omegas face. 

“You are safe here. You will have a new family to fill the space in your heart.”, Asami assured his mate. 

Something is not right, Asami thought. The Arbatov clan would have first used other methods to obtain the king's hood. The news of the king’s death did not give them enough time to assemble an army that quickly. This was all planned in advance. But since the queen herself has died, the plan must have been disrupted. And if there was a plan how did Yuri Arbatov fit into it? Who really killed the king? Warning signs in the young man's story rang in the mind of the alpha. Sudou Shuu seemed delusional enough to think that he is the king’s son. Perhaps Kirishima should look into it further. 

That night the newlyweds slept in each other’s arms. 

___________________

The next morning Akihito had awakened before the alpha. Staring down at the older man’s face he noted the handsome features. Running his hand down the side of the alphas face to his chin. Feeling embarrassed about touching a sleeping person he got up from their sleeping area. The omega were all gathered around the main fire pit dividing up tasks for the morning. As they heard him approaching, they bowed in his direction. 

“Good morning.”, Akihito said brightly in Japanese. “Good morning to you, my lord”, they answered happily. 

“We prepare breakfast now, wait a little.”, said Takato. 

“Is there anything I can help you with? My mother liked to cook for my father, and I helped her out sometimes.”, Akihito offered. 

The omega looked surprised around at each other.

“If you would like you make the masters plate.”, Takato pondered. “Please do not poison him, he will know.”, he added concerned.

“I wasn’t going to”, Akihito reassured him. Afterall Akihito was grateful that he was able to talk about his past with someone. In addition, Asami had not asked any intrusive questions and listened without interrupting. Thus, Akihito felt like doing something nice for his mate today, no matter how small it was. Steadily he carried the plater with rice porridge, sliced meat, and freshly cut fruit to their sleeping area. 

Asami had awoken to the smell of food being placed near him, his mate taking a seat to also eat at their area. This was odd, he thought smirking. Normally he would be eating with the other omega. 

“What is this? Changing your strategy little kitten?”, he asked amused. 

“Kitten? How am I a kitten? I just thought it would be nice to eat together! If you don’t like it, I will leave.”, Akihito asked embarrassed and got up to leave.   
The alpha easily caught him and pulled him back down. 

“I like it. You will eat with me every morning and evening from now on.”, Asami said smoothly. 

“Ha, you wish. I do what I want. If I want, I will eat with you, if I don’t, I won’t.”, Akihito answered stubbornly. Damn it, he knew he should not have been nice. Now he was being made fun of!

“I enjoy spending time with you. You are very amusing.”

“Amusing my butt.”, muttered Akihito in French. 

“It is a very nice butt.”, Asami teased his mate further. 

“Damn it bastard!”, this time Asami let the omega escape enjoying the lovely shade of red his face had turned. 

Later that evening, Akihito was determined not to follow the Sheikhs request and sat down to eat dinner with the others. However, his time was cut short as the alpha approached him from behind and lifted him over his shoulder towards their private area. The omega kicked and screamed but one sharp slap to his butt, silenced him quickly. Fuming he ate the grilled meat and bread while starring daggers at the golden eyed man. Asami chuckled ever so slightly at the antics. 

In the morning instead of fish, Asami found his boots filled with dirt and sand. And yet he still made sure to have breakfast with the tiny blond.

\------------------------

The next small town they arrived at was surrounded by a mountain and next to a steady river. 

“Finally, no more of this snake nonsense, I need the freshest of fish.”, Sudou exclaimed with glee. 

The town again had no inn, but small huts were built to house travellers and guests. During lunchtime Akihito explored the town with the other omega while they stocked up on food and other necessary supplies. Kirishima had told him that in 5 days’ time they would reach the next town, meaning food would have to be scares till then. After having a grand dinner of delicious grilled fish, soup and vegetables, Akihito was left to explore their sleeping area before dark. 

The sound of water rushing had piqued his interest as he headed to what he assumed was a small waterfall. He found it easily after climbing up a set of rocks. The water was clear and warm to the touch, sparkling red in the first rays of the setting sun. Noises started to reach Akihito’s ears. Unsure of the origin Akihito crept behind the large rocks and peeked out. 

To his utter shame and shock, he saw two naked bodies standing underneath a lighter flowing portion of the waterfall. Takato had his legs wrapped around the tall man and was holding onto his mates’ neck for dear life as the mountain like alpha thrusted upward into him. Moans and grunts could be heard from the couple and Akihito thanked all the gods that he did not understand Japanese to date. Akihito retreated quickly from the scene, leaving the happy couple to themselves. Rushing back to their hut Akihito spent most of the evening trying to hide his inevitable boner from the most dangerous alpha of them all, his. 

Next day Akihito looked in amazement as Takato and Suoh shared loving kisses during the wee hours of the morning, while most people were still sleeping. Looking around the couple danced a few steps around the lighted fire, enjoying each other’s company. 

“I did not know Suoh can dance.”, Akihito whispered to himself. 

“Its very rare and only when he is very happy.”, a deep voice whispered into his ear. Jumping back Akihito looked up to see his mates amused face. “You should not be spying on others kitten.”

“I wasn’t!”, shamefully lied Akihito. 

That afternoon when the omega were alone, Akihito pulled Kou and Takato to the side. 

“Could you teach me, how to make the Sheikh …. happy?”, asked Akihito blushing furiously. Just you wait Asami! I will make you submit to my technique, Akihito thought threateningly.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive feedback is appreciated. Disclaimer: I own nothing. And obligatory English is not my first language.


End file.
